


Benches and Ties

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted Sept 27, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benches and Ties

Harry whistled happily as he walked out the doors and walked towards the lake. It had been a good day. Potions had been cancelled since Snape was ill, they'd served bangers and mash for lunch, and Dean had gotten a package from home, complete with Muggle sweets. Munching away on a handful of jelly beans, he sat down on a bench not far from the water's edge, looking out over the lake.

He'd been there a few minutes, long enough to be out of candy, when he saw Zacharius Smith approaching. Knowing that his peace was over, Harry moved over to make room with a sigh.

Zach sat down next to him and, ruffling in his pocket for a minute, pulled out a package of cigarettes, dispensing and lighting it like a pro. Exhaling a ring of smoke around Harry's head, he smirked.

"Wanna drag?" he offered, holding the smoke out to Harry.

"You're going to kill yourself smoking those," Harry sighed as he shook his head.

"Better a death like that than having a psycho after my ass," Zach laughed easily. "What are you doing sitting by yourself out here anyways? Thinking of offering your asshole to the squid for its pleasure?"

"You're disgusting," Harry grimaced, the visual making him shudder.

"I just speak the truth. Or would you prefer I kiss your sorry ass like the rest of this hellhole does?"

"They don't," Harry denied, "And what's your fascination with my butt today? That's twice you've brought it up."

Zach's face blushed ever so slightly, but Harry didn't see it, as he was looking out over the water once more. Trying to hid his discomfort, he snarked, "Since your ugly mug looks like an ass, and we're all forced to look at it, it's only natural."

Fed up with being insulted, Harry snapped, "Stop fucking insulting me. You don't know me, you won't get to know me, and your pea brain is too small to even start to understand what the hell I've lived through." Standing up, he began to stomp his way back up to the school.

"That's right, go cry on Weasley's shoulder for a while before you bugger him senseless to make all your poor little worries go away." Zach's smirk was worthy of Malfoy's as he stood next to the bench watching the Gryffindor.

Harry stopped dead, not turning around even though he hissed, "What did you just say?"

"I said go bugger Weasley. That is what you two get up to late at. ."

Zach didn't get to finish his sentence, since Harry had spun around and jumped him, fists pummeling.

Never much of a fighter himself, the Hufflepuff kept trying to wrap his legs around Harry, in order to flip him and take the position on top. The two boys rolled and flipped and punched each other for a few minutes before Harry felt something abnormal rubbing against his thigh. Quickly pulling out of the fight he looked at the blond in shock. "You sick fuck. You damn well enjoyed that."

"You can't tell me you didn't," Zach accused, not ashamed of his reactions. "And I mean more than the joy I know you got hitting me."

"Of course I didn't," Harry denied. "You're just . . . sick," he finished lamely, at a loss of what exactly to say.

"It's sick to find you attractive?" Zach drawled, taking a step forward that forced Harry's feet to step back. "To want to strip you naked and see if you're as gifted with your natural stick as you are with a broom?"

Harry's skin was bright pink by now, and as he took another step backwards, he hit the back of the bench. "I . . . I have to go now," he mumbled, looking for an escape.

"And I have to come," Zach said, voice getting husky. "I want to fuck you Harry. I want to bend you over this bench right now and bury myself into you, over and over, until you scream my name." Leaning close enough that his mouth was against Harry's ear he breathed, "Would you like that Harry? Me, inside you?" Zach's hand travelled south, cupping the Gryffindor. "I think you would," he added as he rubbed slightly.

"Yes. . ." Harry breathed before realizing what he'd just said. "Wait, no! NO! That's . . ."

"A hell of a mental image," Zach smirked, not letting Harry get away and stubbornly refusing to move his hand. "Tell me you haven't let Weasley bugger you. Tell me you didn't enjoy it." Stroking still, he added more pressure, not able to resist a little smirk as Harry didn't try to push his hand away.

"No. . . no . .. I've never. . . Ron and I have never . . . " There was fear in Harry's eyes now, but also a thin layer of lust, which Zach was quick to see.

"Are you a virgin Potter?" Seeing Harry's inability to deny it, Zach laughed loudly, "You are! Never thought I'd be your first. How mightly Potter has fallen!"

This pissed the other boy off, and his green eyes snapped with fury when he yelled, "I never said I'd let you fuck me!"

Rather than respond with words, Zach just quirked an eyebrow and watched Harry. He pushed his body against the other man, rubbing slightly, "Feel what you've done to me Potter. Think about how good it could be between us." His hands now free, Zach started taking off his tie, moving slowly, eyes never leaving Harry's face.

"This is wrong," Harry sighed, his words not matching the tone of his voice.

"Fuck, something this good isn't wrong you ass. Give in Potter," Zach slipped his tie over Harry's head, loose like a leash. "You know you want to." Using the tails of the tie, he pulled Harry into him, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Struggling at first, Harry soon found himself relenting. It wasn't long before he was hesitantly kissing back. Thinking that this kiss was definitely better than the one he'd had with Cho in fifth year, he'd just settled into the concept of kissing another guy when Zach deepened it, adding a little tongue.

Harry pulled back and stared at Zach in shock, "What did you think you were doing?"

"You aren't that dumb, are you Potter? Surely you've at least kissed someone before!"

"Of course, but was a girl!"

Taking a step forward, Zach turned Harry to trap him against the bench once more. "And was it as good as this?" The kiss this time was demanding, showing just how hungry the blond was for more.

Silently, Harry shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Sensing victory, Zach took advantage, kissing once more, this time moving his hands to unbuckle Harry's belt, fingers teasingly slipping under the waistband of the Gryffindor's pants. When Zach moved to scrap his teeth lightly down Harry's earlobe, Harry's hands stopped fighting, giving in to whatever the Hufflepuff wanted of him.

Soon after, someone coming down to the lake would have seen a sight from Zacharius Smith's dreams. Harry Potter, naked save for a Hufflepuff scarf, stretched over the back of the bench, while a fully clothed Smith was giving him the fucking of a lifetime. As Harry came, he screamed, sound echoing over the water, causing Zach to laugh as he came himself.

"Well, it wasn't my name, but it WILL bring the school running Potter," he teased, zipping himself up once more. "Although I should take it as a compliment."

"Shut the hell up," Harry growled, getting dressed once more. "And give me one of the fags."

"Thought I just had," Smith teased once more, handing a cigarette over.

"Fuck off."

"Did that too," Zach laughed over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving a very angry and confused Harry behind.


End file.
